No debes perderte los eventos importantes de tus amigos
by melgamonster
Summary: Kudou Shinichi vivía tranquilamente hasta que una visita llegó a su puerta con una invitación de boda


**NO DEBES PERDERTE LOS EVENTOS IMPORTANTES DE TUS AMIGOS**

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Estaban los dos juntos nuevamente, juntos como derrotaron a la organización, juntos como habían decidido tomar el antídoto. Cuando Edogawa Conan volvió a ser Kudou Shinichi y Haibara Ai, Miyano Shiho. Casi veinte años habían pasado desde que volvieron a sus cuerpos originales, ahora tenían la edad de treinta y cinco años, ambos siendo unos adultos exitosos en su campo.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estaban juntos nuevamente luciendo un maquillaje que los hacía parecer diez años menos de los que en realidad tenían en frente de un salón de eventos?

_Era un día demasiado normal en la residencia Kudou. Ningún caso de asesinato o robo había llamado la atención del famoso detective del Este y tampoco tenía que asistir de consultor para la policía japonesa, hasta que el sonido de su timbre sonando lo sacó de su lectura matutina._

_Salió de la puerta de su gran residencia y atravesó el jardín aún sin preocuparse en alzar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba su visita._

_—Buenos días. —Esa voz la conocía, tenía años sin escucharla, pero definitivamente la conocía._

_—¿Ayumi chan? —la nombró dudoso. Desde que había vuelto a su antiguo cuerpo no convivía mucho con ella como cuando era Edogawa Conan así que era bastante impresionante que se tomara la molestia de ir a su domicilio._

_—Tiempo sin vernos —respondió, pero tenía en ella ese aire tímido._

_—Por favor entra a la casa. —Abrió la reja y la invitó a pasar._

_Ahora los dos estaban sentados frente a frente en la barra de la cocina, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Él no podía hablar como si amigos cercanos se trataran como era ella con su alter ego y ella sentía que estaba hablando con una celebridad._

_—¿Quieres un poco de café Ayumi chan? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para romper el hielo y es que ya tenía un poco preparado pues a él le encantaba acompañar las mañanas con él._

_—Si no es mucha molestia Kudou san —respondió tímidamente mientras pegaba más a ella su bolso, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el detective._

_Acercó las dos tazas con los recipientes de crema y azúcar a un lado para prepararlos. Ella lo preparó y empezó a beberlo lentamente._

_—¿Me recuerda Kudou san? —¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que la recordaba fue su compañera de aventuras cuando era el "mocoso de lentes", pero obvio que no podía mencionar nada de eso._

_—Por supuesto que te recuerdo. Pero dime, ¿qué necesitas? —dijo señalando su bolsa, ya que debía ser de suma importancia si no la apartaba de ella lo que traía ahí adentro._

_—Oh se dio cuenta —respondió mientras dejaba salir un suspiro—. Realmente lo que le voy a pedir es un favor enorme._

_—Dime, —dejó de agitar su café para prestarle toda su atención._

_—Pronto será mi boda, —apretó con fuerza su bolsa—, y me gustaría que encontrara a Edogawa Conan kun y a Haibara Ai chan para poder entregarles las invitaciones. Sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, después de todo tiene años que no los veo, pero son unos amigos importantes para mí. Se fueron sin dejarme un medio de comunicación, pero el profesor Agase me dijo que tú serias capaz de contactarlos así que sí no es mucha molestia. —Reunió el valor suficiente y le entregó a él ese bello papel blanco con letras en cursiva que decía "Wedding invitation"._

_—¿Boda? —Sonrió mientras leía._

_—Sé que tiene casi más de veinte años que esos chicos no se le ven por aquí ya que están en el extranjero, pero por favor Ku…_

_—No te preocupes por ello Ayumi chan —interrumpió su súplica, pues sabía que contactar a esos dos no era mucho problema para él—. Me asegurare de que esos dos estén presentes para el día de tu boda._

_La joven no podía estar más feliz, se lanzó a abrazar al detective del Este._

_—Muchas gracias Kudou san._

Apreciaron su maquillaje una vez más antes de entrar a la recepción del lugar. Ambos vestían de negro, Haibara un bello vestido largo ajustado al cuerpo y un cuello halter con pedrería plateada en él y Edogawa un traje negro con una camisa blanca para contraste.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —dijo con desgano, parecía una idea más interesante en su mente—, parece que soy Kudou Shinichi de diez años antes —comentó con sorna a su acompañante.

—Sí, pero hoy eres Edogawa Conan de veinticinco años —respondió la joven de cabello castaño mientras le ponía sus características gafas—. Debemos agradecer que tu mamá se tomó la molestia de maquillarnos.

Con pausa entraron juntos a ese lugar, pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo y que eran la pareja más esperada del lugar, claro después del feliz matrimonio, pues todos voltearon a verlos.

—¡Ai chan! ¡Conan kun! —gritó su amiga con emoción mientras corría a abrazarlos con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Esta es una historia que surgió mientras revisaba PIXIV en la madrugada :v**

**Espero les guste**

**Nos leemos luego**

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20190306**


End file.
